zombiesbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
Edward Richtofen é um personagem fictício da franquia Call of Duty, tendo participações somente no modo Zombies de Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II e Call of Duty: Black Ops III. e é um dos principais protagonistas do modo Zombies desenvolvido pela Treyarch, estando por trás de vários acontecimentos do jogo. Sobre "Cuidado com o Doc". A mensagem que foi rabiscada nas paredes de cada cidade sob o controle do Eixo.A fome pode prejudicá-los, alguns podem destruir você, e tiros podem rasgar a carne de seus ossos. Este é o Dr. Richtofen, Durante toda a sua carreira, Richtofen tem estado na vanguarda da tortura e pesquisando a extração de informações. Richtofen é um sociopata incurável e não vê nenhuma distinção moral entre a morte natural e assassinato, a vítima é a vítima, independentemente da sua morte que se manifesta. Doutor Richtofen tem uma coleção de animais empalhados, a maioria deles colocou em posições de terror no instante da morte deles. Biografia de Edward Richtofen adicionada no Map Pack 2 do jogo Call of Duty World at War. thumb|Doutor Sociopata Carreira: Richtofen trabalhou com Doutor Ludwig Maxis no grupo 935 como seu assistente. Após Maxis e Sophia (sua esposa) passarem muito tempo juntos Richtofen se irritou com a situação e decidiu matar Maxis. Richtofen iria testar Fluffy o cachorro de Samantha (Filha de Maxis) no teleporter mas a menina viu o teste e correu atrás de Fluffy, Maxis tentando salvar sua filha entrou no teleporter e Richtofen aproveitou o momento e ativou o teleporter e achou que tinha matado Maxis e Samantha. Porém ele estava enganado Samantha foi teletransportada para o M.P.D na lua local onde se controla os Zombies ela ficou com medo e se infiltrou dentro do M.P.D e assim começou a controlar os Zombies. Maxis antes de ser supostamente "Morto" pediu a Samantha a vingança contra o Grupo 935. Logo após isso Richtofen estava usando um mexicano , um Russo (Nikolai) e um japônes (Takeo) como teste para concluir seu plano, porém ele acidentalmente matou o mexicano que foi substituido pelo Americano (Tank Dempsey). Após concluir seu plano pelos mapas : Shi No Numa, Der Riese , Kino der Toten , Ascension, Call of the Dead (estavam presos) e Shangri-la finalmente no mapa Moon ele consegue o que queria após concluimos o Easter Egg do mapa Richtofen troca de corpo com Samantha e finalmente controla os Zombies nos quais seus olhos mudam de amarelo para azul. No jogo Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Richtofen marca aparições como o Demonic Announcer dos mapas (exceto Mob of the Dead e Nuketown antes do round 25) Escolha 1: Richtofen pede para que Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Russman, Marlton Johnson e Samuel J. Stuhlinger sigam seus passos (Só Stuhlinger consegue ouvir Richtofen) para ativar as torres dos mapas Green Run, Die Rise e Buried se o jogador fizer todos os Easter Eggs de seu lado no mapa Buried Richtofen derrotará Maxis, continuará no controle dos Zombies e possuirá o corpo de Samuel J. Stuhlinger Escolha 2: Caso os jogadores decidam seguir os passos de Maxis, o mesmo irá nos trair e tomar controle dos Zombies (Olhos passam de Azul para Laranja) e Richtofen será zumbificado por Maxis se transformando em um Zombie de olhos azuis (o único) e cada vez que este Zombie for morto ele irá soltar um drop. O que aconteceu com Samantha, Tank, Nikolai e Takeo atualmente é uma incógnita que só descobriremos ao longo da última DLC do Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.